


Breakfast Treat

by Breebree



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breebree/pseuds/Breebree
Summary: Just a usual Jae bringing his girl some food with a little extra service. (•ө•)♡





	Breakfast Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept this for a long time and I think it's about time for it to see daylight. I hope you'll enjoy reading my first entry here. •̀.̫•́✧

You and Jae have been in a relationship for almost a year now. There were beautiful moments that you'd treasure forever and there were incidents that you faught over something like other couples do. It wasn't that big kind of fights though. To be honest, those were just small misunderstandings that can be put aside and remembered as lessons in maintaining this relationship. To sum it up, the time you had with Jae was smooth sailing.

 

_(7:30AM) Jae: Babe, u up now?_

_(7:35AM) Y/N: Yas. Just finished washing up. Y?_

_(7:37AM) Jae: Do u wanna go grab some breakfast_  
_: The boys are still sleeping and I can't sleep anymore and I'm soooo hungry, I might die of hunger soon._

_(7:40AM) Y/N: Omygod. Yes please. I'm starving too._

_(7:41AM) Jae: Good. I'll come over your place so we can go to a breakfast place together._  
_: Orrr, we can just order something and eat it at your apartment? I'm too lazy to go around._

_(7:45AM) Y/N: Much better idea, u go grab something to eat on your way here so we can have a feast the moment you arrive_

_(7:46AM) Jae: I was gonna say that, but u just said it first_

_(7:47AM) Y/N: Yeah right. If u still wanna see your girlfriend alive, get your ass movin now cos I'm famished._

_(7:48AM) Jae: Are trying to threat me now? Cos it ain't workin' AT ALL._

_(7:49AM) Y/N: Ugghhh. Just get movin._

_(7:49AM) Jae: Where's my kiss first?_

_(7:50AM) Y/N: Ugh. I'll give it to you when you get here. Now go._

_(7:50AM) Jae: Yes Ma'am!_

 

Most of the days were just like that. You and Jae would casually meet like that, mostly on both of your free time. Before getting into a relationship with Jae, you thought deeply about what you were trying to get into since he's a celebrity and you were aware that you wouldn't have that usual relationship like most couples do. As much as possible, you somehow got used the set-up you and Jae had.

 

You were scrolling through your phone on the couch when Jae arrived in your apartment with bags of food on his hand. "Oh, you're here. That was fast". You stood up to greet him at the door. "Well, this best boyfriend wouldn't want to let his girl starve waiting for her feast", he answered looking cocky and proud of himself. You just rolled your eyes at his remark. "Ugh. Let's just go eat. Gimme those bags". Reaching out your hand, he moved his hand with bags away from your reach. "Nope. You promised to give me something first" He said looking at you with a playful glint in his small eyes. You scrunched your eyebrows trying to think about what he was saying. "Give you something? I don't think I said something like that." He just smiled and moved towards you putting the bags on the coffee table at your side. You were amused on how your boyfriend was acting, but you stopped yourself from laughing so you won't ruin his little show. He grabbed your hand and put them both on his shoulder as his hand went directly to your waist. He tilted his head lower, stared into your eyes and started talking 'sexily'. "Miss Y/N, you just texted me earlier that I get to have my kiss when I get here. Now that I'm here, beautifully standing in front of you, don't you think you need to abide to what you've said?" "Oh yeah. Sure!" You answered immediately but you wanted to play a little bit more, so instead of kissing his lips, you kissed his nose. He was a little bit dumbfounded by your act, but when you were about to free yourself from his grip, he held you tighter and closer. "Oh no. That's not how you're supposed to do it young Miss" He said with a smug on his face. "Oh yeah? Ho-" You weren't able to finish what you were saying since he kissed you suddenly. You were stunned at first but eventually, you melted into the kiss.

 

"Now, time for the main course. We're done with the appetizer babe." You told Jae after pulling away from the kiss, winking. Smirking, Jae answered, "isn't it too early for this babe?" You just looked at him and told him, "it's just the perfect time for this babe" planting a soft kiss on his lips. You pulled him towards the couch and made him sit. You removed the plaid shirt he's wearing over a graphic tee and placed it on the other side of the couch. While you were doing all of these to him, he just delightfully stared at you and said, "you don't really have to do this babe" You just looked back at him and said, "I have to, babe. I need to."

 

Walking away from him, you went to the other side of the coffee table and grabbed the bags of food. You sat beside him, opened the bags he brought, and set the food on the table quickly. He just looked at you, all confused. "Now this is the main course!" You exclaimed as if if nothing happened. Still, an inanimate boyfriend just looked at you confusion still evident in his eyes. "Aren't you gonna eat? It's gonna get cold." You told him, looking at him amusingly. He just stared at you, dumbfounded. "I... I thought we're gonn-" "Eat breakfast? Of course we should eat. That's why you're here right?" You cut him off, almost bursting to laugh at the look on his face. You looked away and placed the food he bought in front of him. Smiling at your still dumbfouded boyfriend, you said, "You have to eat, babe. You look so hungry." You pecked his lips and giggled at him.

 

He scoffed and brushed his fingers through his hair and laughed from frustration. "I really can't believe you" Jae said, feeling dumb but still laughing at what just happened. "What? Did I do anything wrong?" You looked at him acting innocent. "Nope. Nothing, babe. Let's get done with this breakfast so we can finish what you started." He smirked at you placing his arm on your shoulder. You were speechless and just stared at him wide-eyed. He just smiled at you and winked and started eating. Still, can't believe that he can get back at you that fast, you jokingly elbowed his stomach. "Babe! I'm trying to eat here peacefully." He looked at you, acting hurt and all. You just scoffed at his act and continued eating. Jae laughed at what just happened and ate the food with you, looking forward on what's about to happen after breakfast. 

 


End file.
